The Potential Breakup Song
by RoadToAvalon
Summary: Troy cheated on Gabriella :O the story's better than the summary I swear, but this is all i'm gonna tell you guys :P Read and Review!


**The Potential Breakup Song**

_La da da la la la_, Great just the song she needed at this moment, the Potential Breakup Song, banged from Gabriella's speakers. She hated him, more than ever; she had found him in the bedroom of Chad's parents, with _her_ for crying out loud! How could he do that, she thought he loved her, that they had a good relationship, but apparently not…

_La da da la la la_, She had been her best friend and she had betrayed her with her boyfriend, Gabriella lay on her bed, crying her eyes out. She had just found out that her boyfriend of 4 years, Troy Bolton had been cheating on her for over a year with her best friend. She couldn't believe it.

_La da da la la la la la_, Gabriella had locked her bedroom door and wouldn't leave it, not until everything was gone, she did everything to get him out of her head, to get his poison out of her blood, to get all of him out of her, out of her room, out of her house.

_It took too long_, It did take too long, he didn't even admit he had cheated on her; he just lied right in her face, saying she was imagining things. But she didn't imagine it, it was true… Troy Bolton had cheated on her… and why? She still didn't know it. She felt guilty, maybe she hadn't showed him how much she loved him, or… she groaned.

_It took too long_, Gabriella wouldn't let him get her down, but it still hurt, she wouldn't trust him any time soon. He could go screw himself if he wanted but she was not going to be his friend like she was before.

_It took too long for you to call back_, He wouldn't answer her calls, she wanted to know why he did it, why did he cheat on her, why? That was all she could think about, why would he do such a thing.

_And normally I would just forget that_, How could she ever forget what he'd done? How could she ever forget the sight of them on that bed? How could she ever get the sounds of them out of her hearing, she would not be able to…

_Except for the fact it was my birthday_, It had been her birthday they had been celebrating and it had been at Chad's house because Gabriella's house was in rebuild. It was on her birthday and instead of sleeping with his girlfriend, Troy slept with Kelsi **(Ha! Didn't see that coming did ya? ;))**, and she still didn't know why.

_My stupid birthday_, Stupid birthday, that's what it was, how could she ever trust him again? She couldn't, she simply couldn't. He had hurt her feelings, more than anyone would ever do, more than she thought he would ever do…

_**A week later**_

This evening was a talent show at school and all students had to compete, whether they wanted or not, Ms Darbus made them compete for an extra grade in class, since a lot of the students didn't pay attention according to her.

Gabriella was backstage, doing some voice exercises, Sharpay was next to her. Together they had picked the perfect song for Gabriella to sing and to get Troy back for what he had done to Gabby. Gabriella smiled at Sharpay. 'I'm ready…' She sighed.

Sharpay nodded. 'Ok, let's get this rolling girl…' She grinned, walking with Gabriella. Minutes later, Gabriella was singing and dancing on stage, staring directly at Troy, who sat in the audience, watching Gabriella.

_I played along_

_I played along_

_I played along_

_Rolled right off my back_

_But obviously my armor was cracked_

_What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?_

_Who would forget that?__  
The type of guy who doesn't see_

_What he has until she leaves_

_Don't let me go_

Gabriella stared at Troy, raising her eyebrow, then grinning widely singing on. Troy would know what he had let go and what he would miss without her. He should know that he shouldn't have messed with Gabriella and that she didn't take it. 

_Cause without me you know you're lost_

_Wise up now or pay the cost_

_Soon you will know_

Troy looks at Gabriella, what was she doing? Was she trying to get back to him, through a song? Sure the whole school knew what he had done with her best friend, or well her ex-best friend. And he knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life, because he loved Gabriella more than he loved any one else.

_You're not living_

_'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning me  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living with me_

She was singing the truth, he wasn't living when he wasn't with her, he needed her back. He loved her and wanted to be with her. He sat straight up, tonight he would get her back, if she wanted it or not, they would talk, which they hadn't done since it happened.

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella walked upstairs to the bedrooms to see if Troy was somewhere around, she hadn't seen him the whole evening and it was her birthday, her 18__th__ birthday… He was her boyfriend for crying out loud… She heard moans and cries coming from Chad parents' bedroom, she soundlessly opened the door; the scene she saw made her heart break in a thousand pieces. Her boyfriend; Troy, in bed with a half naked, Kelsi; her best friend since kindergarten. 'Troy?' she whispered shocked. Troy turned around like he was hit by lightning. 'Gabi? This isn't what it looks like, we…' Gabriella had tears streaming down her face. 'This isn't what it looks like? Then what is it? Because it's pretty obvious Bolton!' Troy winced, oh god, this wasn't good… 'We're over Troy, more than over!' with that, Gabriella ran downstairs, tears falling on the ground and ran into the garden._

_**End of Flashback**_

_We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that_

Gabriella stared at Troy, who had buried his head in his hands, Gabriella smiled, it was working, he was starting to understand what he had done, how he had broken her heart, the one he would never get back again. She looked to her side where Sharpay stood, she smiled. Sharpay raised her thumbs and squealed softly. Gabriella turned back to the audience, singing again._  
_

_Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
__I want my stuff back_

Gabriella was in her element here on stage, nothing could take this feeling away from her again, not even Troy's pleading face in the audience, he wouldn't get her back, it had been his own mistake for doing Kelsi, not hers. He shouldn't even start to think that she would take him back, because she would laugh him in the face if he did._  
_

_You can send it in a box  
I don't care  
Just drop it off  
__I won't be home_

_Cause without me you know you're lost  
Minus you, I'm better off  
__Soon you will know_

_**Flashback**___

Gabriella sat in the backyard of Chad's house, thinking about everything she just saw, tears still leaking from her eyes. Why had he done it? What had she done wrong? Wasn't she good enough for him? She had given him everything he had and he just tore her apart like a piece of paper what could not be used anymore, couldn't she? Was she useless for him or wasn't she good enough in bed that he had to seek for someone else to get his fulfillment… Gabriella groaned. She looked up when she heard footsteps on the stones. Troy…

_Troy walked outside to where Gabriella was sitting. He bit his lip, knowing this wasn't something he could just talk away. She would never trust him again, and he couldn't blame her, he had done the worst thing you can do in a relationship; cheating…_

Gabriella glared at Troy. 'Go away Troy, I don't want to see or hear you anymore…' Troy looked at her. 'Please Gabi listen to me…' Gabi got up, glaring at him. 'Don't you Please Gabi me, Bolton, I will not listen to you, not after what you have just done, she's my best friend Troy, and you are my boyfriend, I thought what we had was special… But clearly not special enough for you…' She looked at him, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying she had done. 'I don't want to see you anymore Troy, we are over…'

_Troy sighed in despair as he saw her walk away again, then he felt two arms wrap around his waist, turning around, he saw it was Kelsi. 'Hey big boy, we weren't finished yet…' she said grinning. Troy nodded. 'I don't think I want to finish, Kelsi…' Kelsi raised an eyebrow. 'Just because she walked in on us?' Troy nodded. 'I love her, Kelsi, nothing will ever change that…' Kelsi started laughing. 'Well then I think you've just blown your chances by sleeping with me…'_

_**End of Flashback**_

_You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living for me_

Gabriella walked off stage after she had finished the song, she felt great, singing everything out what she wanted to say to Troy. She hoped he had got what she meant to say with the song, or that he would have been too stupid to understand that. Gabriella grinned to herself; well he was a jock, so maybe he was stupid.

Troy made his way through the crowds, trying to get backstage, he needed to talk to Gabriella and he needed to talk to her now. Then he spotted her, talking to Taylor, Sharpay and the boys. Who weren't talking to him either for what he and Kelsi had done to Gabriella, they had been avoiding each other for the whole week and would be for the rest of the school year, or for as long as needed.

_You can try  
You can try  
You know I'd know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you betta think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly messed up the situation  
That you're gonna miss dearly, dearly  
Come on!_

Gabriella turned around, looking directly in the face of Troy Bolton. 'Troy, what do you want?' Gabriella sat carelessly. 'I want to talk to you…' Gabriella snorted. 'And what makes you think that I want to talk to you?'

Troy sighed. 'Please Gabi, let me explain…' Gabriella moved her feet, leaning with all her weight on one side. 'What I saw was more explanation than I needed Troy, I saw you and Kelsi half naked in the bed, all over each other, more explanation is not needed, if you were over, you should have just told me and have broken up with me, not cheat on me!'

_You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living for me_

Troy looked down. 'I know, but I wasn't over you, I love you more than anything Gabriella and you know I do…' Gabriella looked at her. 'No I don't Troy, because if you did you wouldn't have cheated on me, you wouldn't have done it!' Tears started falling again, she had no control over them, she had cried more than enough tears according to her, but her body seemed to think otherwise.

Troy looked at her. 'I'm sorry…' he whispered before walking away from the group, who had watched the whole conversation.

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please, tell me_

_**Flashback**_

_The group was surrounding Gabriella, trying to sooth her, and to hear about what happened, why she was crying outside on her own at her 18__th__ birthday party. Once they had heard the story, Chad started to fume and his head became red as a tomato. 'I'm going to kill that boy…' Gabriella shook her head. 'Don't Chad; he will get his punishment…' Sharpay and Taylor hugged her close. 'I can't believe him, wasn't I good enough for him? I haven't done anything wrong did I?' Everyone shook their head. 'No Gabi, Troy's the one who did something, not you; you did nothing else then love him.'_

_**End of Flashback**_

_This is the potential makeup song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be  
Which will it be_

Gabriella walked away from the group, walking to Troy. 'I want to be friends, Troy, nothing more, and that's all you are going to get from me…' Troy nodded. 'Don't ever do this to any girl you are going to date in the future, because I will haunt you personally, wishing you hadn't done it in the first place.' With that she walked away, not looking back or taking another glance at Troy.

Troy retreated from the Auditorium, driving himself home in his car, thinking about everything, knowing he would never do it again and that he was lucky enough to have Gabriella as a friend. 

_La da da la la la  
La da da la la la  
La da da la la la la la_

**A/N: There it is, yet another one shot from my hands :) hope you all liked it :D Review!! That's what makes us writers most happy :D Have you seen or heard the song, Potential Breakup Song by Aly and AJ? If you haven't, you should watch this video: ****http://nl(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?vbqpA5Acc8-c**


End file.
